Learn It The Hard Way
by moonshine86
Summary: Sasuke, a superstar jerk, was tricked by his band into working in his Uncle's farm in Canada for 3 weeks. There, he met a girl and fell in love. Will he survive working in the fithy farm?- Bit Hannah M Movie. SASUSAKU!


**Zan_TOP: Hey guys! Another new story!! I just had the idea when I was watching the Hannah Montana Movie. So anyway... please enjoy!**

**Moonshine: Zan_TOP does not own Naruto!**

* * *

LEARN IT THE HARD WAY

Prologue

Saturday night, the night where teenagers are up for fun... and also a perfect night to hold a concert. The audience roared in excitement in L.A. The spotlight shone on the stage, revealing a dark figure standing with a microphone in his hand, his other hand ran into his jet black hair. As he stepped into the light, the crowds grew wilder, cheering his oh so famous name.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!"

The said figure smirked as he raised his hands in return. He then placed his microphone near his mouth and shouted "ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR TONIGHT??!" The audience applauds a shout in response.

"Alright then! Naruto! Let's go!" He pointed towards his blond drummer-slash- best friend, Naruto. Naruto tapped his sticks together in a count of four then Sasuke shouted "HOLIDAY!!!"

The guitar began playing by Shikamaru and the bass was being played by Neji. Sasuke began singing.

"Say, hey!

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

(Hey!)  
(Say, hey!)

(3,4)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Sieg Heil to the president Gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday"

As for the ending, Sasuke kicked down an amplifier and it burst into sparks, which made the audience cheered loudly. Sasuke wiped his sweat over his forehead and bowed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" asked Neji as soon as the band reached into their trailer.

"What did I do?" asked Sasuke coolly while grabbing a bottle of water out from a fridge.

"You do know we have to pay for that! Why do you keep breaking things?!" now asked Shikamaru.

"Hey, the crowd loves it and that's what really matters," Sasuke answered in defense.

"Fugaku will not like this," muttered Naruto.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Sasuke, that's the 7th amplifier you broke this week and it's not even until 2 days!" roared Fugaku.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry okay? Dad, seriously, I've been lectured a lot lately and I need a break," replied Sasuke as he lied down onto one of the couches in the living room.

" Well, sorry doesn't solve the problem son. And yeah, maybe you should take a break, by visiting your uncle for his birthday,"

"Huh? Which uncle? The one who works in Hollywood or the one in Las Vegas?"

"Neither. It's the uncle who works in the country side in Canada," Sasuke gave a confused look. "The one who works at a farm?" he added.

"You mean uncle Earl?!"

"Yeah uncle Earl,"

"But why??!! He's like so..."

"-sigh-I know he's a failure actor before—"

"and he moved to Canada and changed his name to hide himself from embarrassment? Yeah, that's just sooo low," Sasuke cut off his dad.

"Stop it Sasuke. I know what he did was... inappropriate, but you have to visit him once in a while. After all, you used to idolized him when you were younger,"

"Tch. Yeah, before he was involved in a scandal,"

"Sasuke!"

"What? You know that's the truth,"

"So you actually believed in the rumors of the magazines instead of your uncle? Gee, that's a bit 'low' don't cha think?" as Fugaku emphasize on the 'low' with air quotes. This made Sasuke quiet for a moment. A sigh escaped Fugaku's mouth as he turned around and head towards the door.

"Think about it Sasuke. The trip is next week,"

"What?! In summer?! But I have an Asian tour with the band!"

"Well, it's your choice Sasuke, not mine," and with that, Fugaku left the living room, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

**The following week**

"Sasuke, dude, we're gonna miss the flight to China! Come on!" shouted Naruto.

"Shut the hell up! I'm coming!" replied Sasuke. He picked up his back pack and jogged towards the band. They entered their private jet and settled their things down. Sasuke slammed himself against one of the chairs, and stared out of the window.

'Wonder if this is the right choice. The hell, I think China is more fun than a stupid farm,' after that, he went fast asleep.

"Sasuke! Wake up! We're here!!" yelled Neji. He was shaking Sasuke furiously for the past 20 seconds.

"Go to... hell," Sasuke murmured in his sleep.

" Oi Sasuke! Wakey wakey playhouse Disney!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up dobe! Can't you see I'm sleeping here?!" Sasuke snapped back.

"Well get your ass up! We're here! Come on, we'll help you with your luggages," offered Shikamaru. Sasuke groggily stood up and headed for the exit. As soon as the door opened, Sasuke felt strange.

'What the hell? There is no smell of chinese food or the sounds of gongs anywhere,' he thought. He went down the stairs of the jet and looked clearly at his surroundings. Instead of cars and buildings, all he could see was... grass and trees.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: Howwasit?Howwasit? Crappy? Nice? Ok? PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
